


Divisionfell- indefiniate hiatius

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago the underground was divided into three sections. The upperground where all the monsters with wings dwell. The lowerground where all the water dwelling monsters live. And the middle ground, yet despite the name it is not a safe place. It is the most dangerous of them all. It is  where everyother kind of monster lives and down here every monster is cruel. As some might say ITS KILL OR BE KILLED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Middleground

Pain so much pain. It felt as if my wings had been ripped off. Well thats close enough, I had a giant hole in my right wing where someone had thrown a fireball through it. 

Let me start from the beginning. Im Shaddowdagger, but my friends call me Shade (well they would, if i had any) and today started off as any normal day. I live in the upperground, where all the monsters with wings live, I'm a dragon you see. Monsters are classed by race here in the underground and while dragons are good fighters, we tend to mess everything else up, well we would if I weren't one of the last dragons left. Most monsters see dragons as a threat. Especially one, I haven't met the man, but he hates dragons. So he hired bounty hunters to eradicate us. Luckily as I said were good at fighting.  
the plan was to get me out of the upperground and alone. Well, they suceeded, they chased me out of the upperground and grounded me. Which brings us back to now. Me falling twords the ground with a hole in my wing.  
  
  
I land hard, but there's something that softens my fall. Snow. Its snow I've never felt snow before Its soft. I don't have time to be sentimental about it now though. With still trying to be murdered and all.  
As I start to get up I'm hit in the head with something. A door It seems I landed in front of some sort of restaurant, and my head was right under the front door. I roll out of the way as someone steps out of the door. I hear a voice from the door say " Watch it sweetheart I nearly-" He couldn't finish his sentence before another fireball flew our way.  
  
  
Me being the idiot that could care less about her own life. I threw my body to protect the guy. I took the blast at full impact. Man these bounty hunters are serious. I turn around to check on the one I had protected "You ok?" I ask. Instead of answering me, he stood there, staring at me dumbfounded. Now looking at him and getting to see him in full view. I notice he's a short skeleton with a red and black hoodie. Seems like a low class monster in the underground's eyes, but to me its just another tortured soul.


	2. So we meet Sans

I had been to busy looking at him, that I didn't notice the bounty hunter preparing a new attack. By the time I noticed, It was to late. Or so I thought. Before I knew what I was happening, a giant femur wrapped in red light appeared before me, and took the full blast.

I look back at the skeleton to see his left eye glowing red and his hand outstretched. It was my turn to be dumbfounded. He looked over at me and said "Looks like I'm gonna have a BLAST." and winked. He started fighting the bounty hunters, well if you call scaring the crap out of them so badly they run away, a fight.

Finally getting a chance to rest and the adrenaline wearing off, I realize just how much my wing hurts. I fall to the ground in a wimper. "hehe, I guess that's what I get for WING-ing it." I say in a gruff voice. 

The skeleton bursts out in laughter "HAHAHA. good one sweatheart." He says as he walks over to me. "Now as me repaying you for saving me. How about we deal with those wounds?" He says as he starts to look at my wing. "They hit ya pretty good didn't they? Hmmmm. I'll have to have papyrus take a look at these. Though he wont be happy about it." 

"I'm fine. Its just a scratch" I say trying to get up.

"Na sweatheart, you anint going nowhere." He pushes me to the ground. "You'r too hurt. You wont last a day out there" He points over his sholder. And I know he's right, I would die in the Middleground. Its too different from my home. Death lurks around every corner.

He touches my wing to see what he can do. "It may not be the best job, but this'll last until I convince Boss to help." He starts to use his magic to heal my wing, but from a mixture of pain and not sleeping in a week, I pass out. the last thing I remember is him saying. "Hope you know. Once I help you, your on your own sweatheart. Cuz I'm payin off my dept and I'm done with ya."p>


	3. Enter the skeleton brothers

I wake to the sound of voices. Loud voices, seems like someone is fighting. 

"Not only are you useless, you have to come and burden me with this!" I can hear a gruff voice yelling. 

"Look boss, all I'm asking is that you heal them so I'm not in someones debt." It's the skeleton I had saved.

I peek my eyes open to see whats happeing. See a tall skeleton standing over the short one. Hes wearing a black ripped crop top with a red scarf. He's bending over the shorter one yelling at him.

"No Sans I'm not going to heal them. Why would I heal someone who I do not need to. Let them die, makes no difference to me. Now don't bother me again." He shoved the smaller one out of the way. heading for a set of stairs in the corner of the room.

"Hey douchbag! Yeah I'm talking to you, tall dark and ugly. Leave him alone." I sit up and stare at him.

He looks taken aback, but he quickly regains his composer and looks at me. "Nyehehe. You think you can order me around? You can barley move. Why should I be intimidated by the likes of you?" He laughs to himself and starts heading for the stairs again. 

The smaller skeleton, the one he called sans, is staring at me shaking his head. Telling me to not say anymore, but I know I have to back up my threat. "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I cant take you. Do you know what I am?" 

I stand up, challenging him. He actually looks impressed with my effort "What a waste of my time." He murmurs to himself as he prepares an attack. He summons a femur and launches it toward my torso. 

I laugh and don't even attempt to dodge it. It hits me taking .00001 damage. "Is that the best you can do? Come on. That was pathetic." Sans is staring at me shocked. It's my turn to attack. I summon my black fire. It hits him and takes 19.99 health away from the 20 health skeleton. 

I walk up to him and lean over him. He's panting from the pain. "I told you. Leave him alone, or next time I wont stop my attack before it kills you." I walk back to the couch and sit down.


	4. The boss' determination

It had been a few days since my fight with Papyrus and I my health was back to normal. The only thing that indicated that I had ever been injured was a large scar on my wing. It doesn't bother me much, the skelebros on the other hand. 

Papyrus thinks I'm the coolest person ever, and sans seems to not care, but I can tell he, in his own way, is worried that my wing sill hurt. I don't know why either of them care though, they don't know me. 

"Thank you two for all your help, I better go now." I say heading for the door. 

"You cant leave until you teach me how to use an attack like that fire one you used on me." Papyrus says as he closes the door.

"I told you its not an attack you can teach. Its a dragon inherited attack." He stares at me blankly, clearly not understanding what I'm trying to say. "Get it through your thick skull. What I'm saying is a skeleton can't use a dragon attack. You have to be a dragon to use it." He looks at me still determined to learn the attack.

I hear sans' voice from the couch. "Yeah. There's no gettin' it though boss' thick skull. He's never gonna stop pesterin ya till you teach him the attack." He laughs to himself.

"That's my point! He can't learn the attack!" I yell at Sans and Papyrus. 

Papyrus refuses to give up and just keeps staring at me. Waiting for me to teach him.

I sigh and go sit on the couch and fall asleep. I would watch the TV but the middlegrounds TV shows are all death. The skeleton brothers favorite show is the MTT torture pit. I hope one day that show ends.


	5. No longer in works

I post this chapter to notify anyone whom may be wondering where the next chapter is. There will be no continuation of this fanfic. I have lost interest in it and understale has become less popular then when this was begun.   
It was fun to write as far as I did and I won’t be deleting it anytime soon. Thank you for all who read what I have written and I hope you enjoy any of the other works I make.


End file.
